Indy
by Jayeliwood
Summary: He was never one to stay in one spot for very long. After a passionate love affair, cold feet, and nineteen years what will be produced? Example for the SMC contest!


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Indy**

**Penname: Jayeliwood**

**Movie or TV Show: Indiana Jones**

**Main Character Pairing: Bella and Edward**

**POV: Edward**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.**

"Ah! Come on, Bella! This is ridiculous. Let me in." I said, slamming my fist on the locked bedroom door.

"No! You just think you'll get away with everything because of who you are. Well! Don't think you can be that way with me, Jones!" She shouted back at me, shuffling behind the door.

"Damn! Woman! Open the damn door!" I shouted at her, practically growling.

I literally had no idea why we were fighting. It was just our way. We loved to hate. And, apparently we were going to do it professionally, so to speak, soon. Our wedding was just a month away.

"To hell with you, Edward!" She said, throwing the door open. She had a suit case in her hand.

"Don't call me that," I growled at her.

I'd be have to be a blind, deaf, and completely stupid not to notice how amazingly beautiful she looked. I knew she did it to me on purpose. It was just her way. She was wearing that knit gray thin skirt that she knew I liked. The tight white shirt was tucked in and covered with a matching vest, hugging her body. He hair was styled perfectly, her make up done to match, with her hat perched to the side. She tried to walk by me, her heels clicking as she went.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, doll?" I sneered at her, grabbing her arm and whirling her around.

"Let go of me, Indy." She said, pulling her arm out of my grasp. She turned again and went to make it out of the door. I knew this game.

I grabbed her arm again and whirled her around so that she was facing me. I pressed her against the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I repeated, looking directly into her sparkling brown eyes.

"What do you care?" She hissed.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" I asked her in annoyance.

"Why must you be such a dog?" She shot back.

"I'll show you dog..." I growled before grabbing the back of her neck and forcing her mouth towards my own. She fought me at first before melting into my kiss. She dropped the suitcase with a little clunk and she brought her hands to my hair, knocking my hat off of my head.

"Hey, watch the hat..." I breathed, catching it with one hand and tossing it onto a chair across the room.

She smirked at me, rolling her eyes. "Shut up, Indiana."

I brought my mouth to her ear and began to tug on her earlobe. Bella moaned loudly, laying her head back against the door. "I'm not the loud one," I said cockily into her flesh, smiling slightly.

"Ugh, why must you be so good at this?" She whimpered. That was my cue. I was forgiven, for now anyway. I decided to take full advantage of this. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She squealed, smacking my back with her fists. "Put me down, Jones!"

I walked purposely back to the bed room. "Okay," I grinned before throwing her down on the bed, hard. She gasped, landing on her back side. Her clothes were all askew now, her hat completely gone, and her lip stick all smudge.

"Ugh!" She huffed, grabbed the front of my pants forcefully. The next thing I knew I was on the bed, on my back. "I hate you sometimes."

"The feeling is mutual, doll." I grinned at her before kissing her again. She moaned into my mouth and straddled my waist, pushing her skirt up her creamy thighs. I rolled her over so she was on her back and began to remove her clothes, just as she did mine.

Her bare legs wrapped around my waist, pushing me closer to where I wanted to be. But, I realized that her heels were still on._ Those could be weapons later_, I thought to myself as I grabbed them off of her delicate little feet and threw them across the room.

I slipped into her tiny feminine body, filling her completely. She moaned out, a small smile on her perfect red lips. I kissed them, sucking her bottom lip into my mouth. I tugged on it gently, earning a loud moan. She was doing all the moving down stairs. Her hips ground against mine, pressing herself up and down on my hard length.

I kissed down her chin and kissed her neck, covering it with hot opened mouthed kisses. "Edward," she whined softly. "Stop teasing me."

I began to move in earnest as soon as the words left her mouth. She groaned loudly, her fingers burying themselves in my hair. Her sweet scent whorled around me, making me drunk. It would take me long to finish in her at this pace. I knew I needed to hurry it up for her. I was never going to leave her wanting.

I slipped my hand between her legs and began to massage gently. Bella whimpered loudly, throwing her head back as she throbbed. She was close, but not quite there. I lowered my mouth to her bare breast, rolling my tongue over every curve. Her back arched off the bed, Bella's tiny body practically humming.

"That's it. Good girl." I purred against her chest.

But, she was never a good girl. She forcefully rolled me over onto my back, straddling my waist, with me still impaled inside of her. "Your turn." She smiled wickedly.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was like five in the morning when the phone rang. I groaned loudly, rubbing my face. Bella didn't move. She was a hard sleeper. I grabbed the receiver. "Indiana Jones." I growled into it.

"Jonesy! How are you?" Mac asked brightly on the other end of the line.

"Asleep. What do you want?"

"What do you know about... _Alexander the Great? "_ He started. I should have known then that I was doomed.

By the end of the conversation I had agreed to not only go to India, but God knows where else. I looked over at a sleeping Isabella. She'd hate me for this. I already hated myself for it. But, I wasn't the marrying kind. She'd be better off without me.

So, I dressed quickly, pulling the leather whip that she had so skillfully used in the evening from underneath her body. She looked so beautiful in the morning light. I didn't want to disturb her. I leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead. "Love you, Bella."

With that I walked out the apartment with the few belongs that I had in a suitcase. I went to the chair and placed my hat back on my head, adjusting it perfectly before heading out into the new day.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Nineteen years later...**_

I couldn't believe I was sitting here, tied up, in the back of a Soviet truck in the middle of the South American jungle with my old flame and her son. Oh, and a rather pissed off looking Russian guard. How was that for cruel tricks of fate? I should have known.

"You are always good at getting yourself kidnapped." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up, Indy! Like you were any better." She answered after rolling her eyes.

"At least I can get out of them on my own." I shot back.

"I was doing just fine." She pouted, her still perfect lips pursed.

"Yeah, I can see that." Her cocky, teenage, son and I said at the same time.

"Shut it, Edward!" She hissed, getting completely annoyed with us. I honestly couldn't stand to see her upset, especially when I really couldn't do anything about it.

"Bella, I-"

"Oh, Mom, please-" We started out at the same time.

"I was talking to my son." Bella stated sourly, looking me directly in the eye.

"His name is Edward?" I said, taking that in slowly.

"Yes, Edward Masen Jones, Jr."

"Junior?!" I shouted at her. "He's my son!"

"Would you three just shut up?!" The guard seethed. Bella, of course, ignored him.

"Yes! Your son!"

"No, he's not my father! My father was-" Mutt started, but was cut off by his mother.

"No, dear. Mike was your step father. We got married a year after you were born." She said in a sweet voice I had never heard before.

"Mike? What? Micheal Newton?" I started to laugh without any humor. "You married him?"

The guard groaned, and once again, she ignored him. "Yes, I married him! He was around! He didn't just leave in the middle of the night with no phone call, no note, no nothing."

"Well, I'm just so sorry. But, you could have told me!" I shouted at her.

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" The guard said furiously, standing up.

At the same time Bella and I kicked out legs forward, shouting at me. "No!" The pale man flew backwards and right out the back of the truck. I looked back at Bella and realized that she had the same goofy smile on her face as me. Dammit... here we go again, I thought to myself, wishing my hands were free so I could run them through my now graying hair. If I wasn't completely gray before I would be soon.

"I'm a dad." I stated shortly.

Bella giggled, a beautiful twinkling sound. "Yeah."

I heard a scoff behind up and turned my head to Mutt, who was rolling his eyes. "Alright, Pops. If you two are done making eyes at each other can we get the hell out of here?"

"And how do you purpose we do that?" Bella asked him seriously.

He wiggled his boot off and it clunked to the floor. His pocket knife fell out, gleaming in the green forest light.

"That's my boy." I beamed crookedly.

**I figured I needed to do something a little lighter and funnier after the brides. It's not as intense and it's not meant to be. I am a huge fan of the movies and I hope you enjoyed it. Just let your imagination run wild with the whip lol. By the way, this is just an example! **


End file.
